Ayudame a vengarme
by lexa-dartle-black
Summary: Nuevamente a James le gano la hormona y Lily esta destrozada para variar, acude a mis brazos, pero nunca me imagino lo que ella quiere hacer Pov Remus


**Ayúdame a vengarme**

Si alguien quiere mi opinión; James es un imbecil.

Es la realidad, no debería decirlo, porque se supone que es mi amigo pero…ponerle los cuernos a Lily, si que es una gran muestra de imbecilidad.

Y digo, yo se que James quiere a Lily, se que se corta las venas por ella, pero también se que a veces se le va demasiado la hormona…

James es un imbecil.

Y yo también. Soy un completo idiota por estar aquí tratando de consolar a Lily cuando debería estar haciendo los deberes de Transformaciones y vaya que son largos…Hasta Sirius ya los había hecho.

Pero como a James me pesa más la hormona. Quizá no la hormona como tal si no el corazón.

-lily ya no llores. No le creas a la tonta de Marie, de seguro te dijo eso porque te tiene envidia- le miento a mi mejor amiga mientras hunde el rostro en mi hombro empapando mi camisa de lagrimas.

La boba de Marie le contó a Lily que vio a James besando a otra chica y claro Lily esta destrozada y de seguro James y Sirius han destapado una botella. _Los muy vagos._

-Lo odio Remus, Lo odio.-dice ella mientras yo le acaricio el rojo cabello.

-No lo odias, Lily. Lo amas-le corrijo yo y de inmediato sus sollozos aumentan. Creo que tengo ganas de llorar.

Por si algún despistado no se ha dado cuenta, estoy enamorado de Lily. Nunca ni siquiera he soñado que yo pudiera andar alguna vez con Lily. Nunca. Y nadie lo sabe. Bueno…el dia en que Lily y James comenzaron a andar, Sirius me descubrió llorando en los baños, creo que se sospecha algo, pero se que Sirius no dirá nada.

-Lo voy a cortar, Remus. No puedo permitir esto, no puedo permitir que me haga tanto daño. James solo se la pasa rompiéndome el corazón

_Y tu, Lily también te la pasas rompiéndome el corazón. _Pienso yo. De repente se separa y me mira con sus grandes ojos color esmeralda aunque están un poco hinchados de tanto llorar. Esta hermosa.

Si soy sincero, James y Lily hacen linda pareja. Y se que él la quiere y que ella lo quiere. Solo que de vez en cuando James mete la pata hasta el fondo. James se merece una chica como Lily, incluso Sirius, yo en cambio no merezco nada. Soy un monstruo, nadie se merece a un ser tan despreciable como yo. Y menos Lily, que ahora mientras me mira con los ojos vidriosos se me antoja la criatura más bella del planeta.

-Me voy a vengar de él- murmura con las mejillas sonrojadas según yo por la rabia.

-No tienes nada por que vengarte, Lily. Lo que te dijo Marie no es cierto, James no te engaño con nadie. De verdad, ya no llores.- vuelvo a mentir solapando a mi amigo. Se que los dos me agradecerán haber mentido.

-No me mientas Remus. Escuche a Sirius cuando le decía a Peter que era cierto que James se había besado con esa muchacha.- dijo ella con resentimiento en la verde mirada.

_Perfecto, Sirius._ Pienso mientras me doy de golpes contra la pared dentro de mi retorcida mente. He quedado como un mentiroso.

-Lo siento Lily. Yo no…- comienzo pero ella me interrumpe.

-No te disculpes, Remus- murmura entre sollozos- Me voy a vengar. Me voy a vengar de él.- dices con la mirada fija en mis ojos color miel.-Me voy a vengar, por favor ayúdame…- continua diciendo y una gruesa lagrima resbala por su mejilla de porcelana.

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es que continuo aquí, si yo debería hacer los deberes de Transformaciones y quizás, porque no, acompañando a James y Sirius y emborracharnos con los "brindis" que Sirius siempre se inventa. Pero no, estoy aquí consolando, mintiendo y contemplando a Lily.

-me tienes que ayudar a vengarme, Remus. Por favor, ayúdame.-suplica y yo no puedo dejar de preguntarme en que puedo ayudarla yo, siendo el monstruo que soy.

-Pero en que te puedo ayudar, Lily?- le pregunto mientras mis dedos juguetean con su rojo cabello.

Lily me sigue mirando y me acaricia con ternura. Esta de mas decir, que de inmediato me estremezco.

-Ayúdame, Remus. Ayúdame a que me pueda olvidar de él- dice con un brillo de no se que en los ojos y al instante lo comprendo todo

Yo no debería estar aquí y Lily no debería estar menos de un palmo de distancia de mi.

_Por favor Lily, no te vengues. Por favor, no juegues conmigo._

Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Y no se muy bien decir si es el mejor beso de mi vida o el peor porque aparte de que esta manchado de lagrimas y a mi en lo personal me sabe a traición, se perfecto que ella no esta pensando en mi.

**Reviews please!**


End file.
